


The Sky Horse

by sonicfan24



Series: Asker [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: Sky horse seemed better than 'horse that fell from the sky, that then got eaten' shorter too. So this is my first Skyrim story, its about my Argonian Asker. I'll post a story about him and his background soon.  If I made any mistakes please tell me I'll fix them as soon as possible.





	The Sky Horse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Asker's time in the companions. It's after they freed Codlak from his curse. This is also made with the assumption that you have played Skyrim and know who and what everything is.

My name is Asker, I had been apart of the companions for almost a month now. It is so different than the thieves guild, I always have someone watching my back, and even though I had accepted their 'gift' as soon as I found a cure, I took it.

At the moment I'm currently sitting at the table next the Farkas watching his brother make a fool of himself.  
"Vilkas, maybe you should not stand so close to the fire while telling your 'story' you may get burned" His 'story' was just a recount of us saving Kodlak from his curse.  
"Non 'hic' sense I'm per 'hic' perfectly capable of-" And there he goes into the fire, I wonder if wearwolves are fire proof? I guess not. I shake my head as Vilkas shouts at the fire for 'challenging' him. I head outside for some much needed air, one can only stand the smell of mead for so long.

The air here in Whiterun is crisp and clean, so different from Riften, I almost didn't want to return to the thieves guild. But also things always seem to happen around me, not all of them good, and fate chose this moment to drop a 'gift' at my feet.

"Where did this horse come from and how did it fall from the sky?" I turned and opened the door to the companions but before I could get a single word out. "FOR KODLAK! FOR KODLAK!" Apparently Vilkas had gotten a chant going. "Um, a dead horse just fell from the sky"

Everyone stopped and looked at me before going on chanting again, Vilkas and Farkas went and dragged the horse inside where they proceeded the put it over the fire on a spit. I have to admit the atmosphere here is different, but in a good way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning found me laying on the floor with Aela using me as a pillow, seeing as I gave up my gift she hadn't been the most civil towards me, I winced as Torvar who had somehow fallen asleep on the table rolled off said table with a loud thump. Everyone else soon roused and breakfast began. We were all discussing our plans for the day and I was pondering exactly how to leave Whiterun and get back to Riften when a loud knocking was heard.

"Greetings citizen, a horse has gone missing yesterday and we were wondering if you had seen it?" Everyone went silent, how was I to tell the guards that the horse they were looking for, had fallen from the sky? And then upon discovering said horse we cooked and ate it.  
Vilkas, as clever as ever, stood on a table getting the attention of all the companions. He looked the guards in the eye took a deep breath and.

"FOR KODLAK!" The hall was then filled with cheering and shouting as the guards slowly backed away, mumbling something about looking somewhere else. I could only laugh as I chose to join the antics, Brynjolf could wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you spotted any mistakes just leave a comment and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
